The present invention concerns a pushcart or stroller type transport vehicle for a young infant. A stroller is comprised of an infant receiving receptacle, well known on its own, mounted on a frame. The said frame is equipped with wheels. A handle allows for the steering of the pushcart and, for example, raising its wheels for clearing a sidewalk.
The existing pushcarts or strollers have the drawback of a relatively complicated structure and, consequently, their manufacture is expensive. In fact, the body of such strollers must have a frame for supporting the receptacle and the body. Additionally, a handle must be mounted in a pivoting or sliding fashion relative to the support of the frame in order to be retractable when folding the frame, so that it may be stored away or placed in the trunk of a car with reduced volume.
Because of this complex structure, the frames of the existing strollers are relatively heavy.
Moreover, in an unfolded state, the strollers are usually significantly large. This may limit access to certain locations, e.g., the use of an elevator. Similarly, large strollers may prove to be a nuisance in certain locations, such as restaurants or other public places.
The present invention proposes to remedy all of these drawbacks.
Thus, the stroller comprises, a receptacle for receiving an infant, a frame equipped with wheels on which the receptacle can be mounted, and a handle permitting the steering of the stroller. The receptacle comprises a shell and handle and presents a relatively rigid structure, with the ends of the handle being mounted in a pivoting fashion on the two opposing sides of the receptacle; additional assembly and locking means are arranged, on the one hand, in the receptacle, and, on the other hand, on the frame in order to permit detachable installation of the receptacle on the frame. The frame is comprised of two supports and does not have a handle.
Additionally, the receptacle comprises a shell of molded synthetic material.
According to another feature of the stroller, the frame is comprised of two supports, which may pivot in relation to each other ranging between an inactive position of storage to an active position of deployment.
According to another specific embodiment of the stroller, the additional assembly mechanism permits assembly of the receptacle and the body in at least two distinct places in a longitudinal plane.
In accordance with an additional embodiment of the stroller the assembly of the receptacle on the frame cannot take place until the supports of the frame are in the active position of deployment.
According to another aspect of the stroller, the assembly and disassembly of the frame and of the receptacle cannot take place until the handle is in the position of assembly or the position of insertion in relation to the shell.
According to another embodiment of the stroller, the locking of the receptacle to the frame is effected by pivoting the handle of the receptacle.
According to a variation of one embodiment of the stroller, the additional assembly mechanism comprises two assembly elements, respectively supported by the supports of the frame and two assembly elements supported by the receptacle which may cooperate with the two assembly elements of the frame.
According to this variation of the embodiment of the stroller, the assembly elements of the frame are comprised of a projection, integral with one support and an axle housing, integral with the other support. The assembly elements of the receptacle comprise a cut-out located in the shell which cooperates with the projection so that a portion of the integral axle may be introduced into the housing during the pivoting of the handle.
According to another embodiment, the axle houses an insertion slot and the axle has two parallel flat pieces whose gap is equal to the width of the insertion According to another aspect of the stroller, the mechanisms provided for immobilizing the handle are adapted to also permit the immobilization of the handle in another inclined position, in such a manner that the stroller can be used with the infant turned either towards the person handling the stroller or towards the ground.
Furthermore, the stroller may contain a frame that is comprised of articulated two supports around a pivot axis, between a storage position and an active deployment position, with each of the supports comprising an assembly element which permits the assembly of a receptacle.
According to another aspect of the stroller, the frame comprises locking and unlocking mechanisms destined to permit the locking and unlocking of the articulation between the supports when it is in the position of active deployment.
In addition, the stroller may contain a receptacle for the stroller that has assembly and locking elements that permit its assembly and locking on the frame and that allow a handle for manipulation, pivotally mounted on the shell and capable of being immobilized by an additional arrest mechanism, in several different positions with respect to the shell.
Furthermore, an additional feature of the receptacle, would allow the handle to secure the locking of the receptacle on the frame when the handle is in a position other than in the assembly and insertion position.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.